Parkers two families
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Who said you could only have one family? Well any one who said that to Parker Booth got a lecture because he has two.


**Tis a little story I wrote some time in the last couple of years I've been meaning to add for a while now I just keep forgetting too. Its a little cheesy but It was written in a cheesy moment. My grammar sucks get over it. **

* * *

It was wrong he knew it she knew it but that didn't stop them. His hands sat on her hips as they moved to her couch. They knew at any time someone could walk in, but the moment that was the last thing on their minds. She moaned as his rough hands caressed her soft skin.

"I love you Bones," Booth said stopping and looking at her.

"I love you too," she said running a hand through his hair. She smiled and lent up to kiss him as there was a knock on her door they jumped apart as Angela walked in, a wickered smirk on her face.

"Don't stop on my account," she said laughing

"Everyone knows all I was coming to say is Parker is here. You might want to tell him about this. He might be seven but the kid isn't as dumb as he looks; not that he looks dumb Booth…oh you know what I mean," she threw her hands up in the air and walked out.

"Are you ready to tell Parker Booth, I'll understand if your not," said Bones Booth nodded and took her hand kissing her fingers.

"I'm Ready if you are" he replied smiling as she nodded he then lent over and kissed her softly not knowing that Parker was standing in the door with Cam and Rebecca.

"See I said Santa would make my wish come true," he said triumphantly grinning up at his mother who was looking at her ex, Booth looked at her as if to say 'What?' before getting up.

"What wish is that buddy?" He asked picking up his son Parker grinned.

"That you and Dr. Bones would be like mummy and Captain Fantastic" he said grinning at his father Booth couldn't help but laugh as Rebecca scowled their son.

"Parker what have I said about calling Drew and Dr. Brennan that?" Rebecca asked Parker sighed dramatically.

"Not to" he said resting his head on his fathers shoulder.

"Its ok I don't mind really," said Bones getting up and walking over Booth who smiled and kissed her cheek Rebecca frowned and Cam excused her self.

"Seeley could I talk to you for a minute?" Rebecca asked Booth nodded and placed Parker down and ruffled his hair then kissed Bones on the forehead before walking out.

* * *

"Could you not kiss her around Parker please I don't like the idea of my son getting attached to some one for them to leave again" she said turning around to look at Booth.

"Fine if you could you not kiss Drew around him I don't like the idea of my son getting attached to some one for them to leave again" said Booth folding his arms across his chest.

"Drew and I are getting married Booth it's not a fling like yours is" Booth held back from yelling at her knowing Parker was in ear shot.

"What makes you think Tempe and I aren't serious? Yes you only just found out but so has everyone else we didn't want people to know. You didn't know six months ago and you were fine with her then. FYI Rebecca You have no say in who I see, and don't say when it comes to Parker you do; because we both know I could have played the same card but I didn't" said Booth annoyed about the fact she wanted control over the people who he bought into Parkers life.

"No you just call him Captain fantastic and her bones" said Rebecca.

"Bones is a nickname she works with bones Becca it's a reasonable nickname" he said rolling his eyes.

"But Drew's isn't"

"Fine I'll stop calling him that and I'll tell Parker to as well, but you have to remember that Parker is my son not his I'm the one that fathered him not Drew" Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I know I was there," Booth smirked.

"Thank you for letting him stay with me this year" Rebecca nodded.

"As long as it's just the two of you"

"Becca" said Booth warningly "She is my girlfriend and if you can live with Drew and Parker in the same house Bones can stay over for Christmas got that" Rebecca nodded and looked over to where her son was sitting talking to his fathers girlfriend she guessed she couldn't do any more about it then Booth could about her and Drew.

"Ok fine" she said Booth nodded and they headed back into Brennan's office.

"And then we get up and go to church, but then we come back and daddy lets me sleep in…. Parker stopped what he was saying as his mother and father walked in.

"Daddy is Dr. Bones spending Christmas with us?" he asked Booth sat down pulling Parker onto his lap.

"If she wants to spend a day with the Booth boys then yes" he said looking over at Bones who nodded and lent into him her head resting on his shoulder as Parker rested his head on the other one Rebecca sighed looking at them they looked like a family a real family deciding it was best not to fight it she smiled at Parker and told him she would see him on boxing day.

"Ok bye mummy" he said looking back at his father and Brennan who were sitting there talking as Angela walked in Rebecca watched as her son got up and ran over to a women she didn't know but it was clear he did. She knew now her son had two very different families. The one with her and Drew and the one here with his father and Temperance Brennan along with the rest of the people she worked with.


End file.
